


Третий лишний

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Недосягаемость [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда Франция впервые увидел Украину, как думаете, что сразу бросилось ему в глаза?)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий лишний

\- О, Мon Dieu! – Он же не виноват, что просто не смог удержаться от восклицания, когда перед ним появились ОНИ. Симпатичная девушка, стоящая перед ним, зарделась, а Россия угрожающе нахмурился, тогда Франция попытался исправить положение:

\- Я давно уже не видел столь прелестную девушку! – Мужчина соловьем изливал душу покрасневшей Ольге в миленьком комбинезончике, не отрывая взгляд от НИХ. 

О пресвятая дева Мария, грудь Украины… казалось, она жила собственной жизнью, и Франция мог бы поклясться, что слышал странный, но чрезвычайно интересный звук всякий раз, когда девушка двигалась. Вне всяких сомнений, сей звук издавали эти чудесные сиськи!

Франциск почувствовал, как у него пересохло в горле при одной только мысли, что он коснется их. Он уже даже почти протянул руку, когда его грубо оттер от сестры хмурый Брагинский, смерив Франца крайне угрожающим взглядом, от которого бедняга сразу сник.

Парочка скрылась в конференц-зале, а Бонфуа все никак не мог прийти в себя. Это надо же, сколько лет Россия прятал такое сокровище у себя дома, не показывая миру! Нужно срочно исправить это недоразумение! И, разумеется, опередить Турцию, который проводил чудесную девушку странно голодным взглядом. Неужели у него такой же? Да нет, он себя в руках умеет держать, в отличие от некоторых.

С Божьей помощью Франция разместился просто напротив Украины и теперь мог беспрепятственно любоваться сим просто великолепнейшим творением природы. Большие и мягкие, они вызывающе колыхались каждый раз, когда девушка поворачивалась спросить что-то у брата, и вызывая нервный вздох у большей части мужской составляющей зала.

Кроме Японии. Как заметил Франциск уже давно, Кику попросту боялся ТАКИХ объемов.

О чем была конференция, Франция даже не заметил. От него требовало просто колоссальных усилий, чтобы не раздеться просто сейчас и не начать приставать к Оленьке. Но, насколько бы он не был уверен в своей неотразимости и дьявольской сексуальности, пугать девушку не стоило – она и так краснела каждый раз, когда к ней кто-то обращался, почти догнав Канаду по шкале стеснительности.

О, так вполне возможно, она еще девственница? Франциск громко, дрожаще вздохнул, невольно привлекая внимание соседей. Как же сладко будет научить ее всем прелестям любви! Это совершенно непростительно для России – прятать бедную девочку в своей дикой тайге!

Мммм… Раздеть ее, преодолевая бесполезное, но такое милое сопротивление, а потом коснуться ее груди, размять ее… У девочки наверняка болит спина, носить такую тяжесть! Тяжесть… Как же чудесно она будет ощущаться на ладонях, чуть подрагивая от учащенного дыхания. Несильно сжать губами розовый, твердый от возбуждения сосок, а потом немного потянуть и сразу же облизать, слушая дрожащие вскрики удовольствия!

Мужчина совершенно потерялся в своих фантазиях, не замечая тяжелого взгляда Брагинского, который прекрасно понял, с чего это вдруг Франция стал больше похож на идиота, чем когда-либо. Но как бы не хотелось ему сейчас врезать зарвавшемуся французу, пугать сестру не стоило. 

Значит, нужно подождать.

А Франциск не отрывал внимательного взгляда от Украины, стараясь рассмотреть очертания ее груди через полупрозрачную белую рубашку. Господи, это было просто совершенное безумие, но он даже не постеснялся погладить себя, еле сдержав стон!

Какие же они на ощупь? А на вкус? У французских девушек никогда не было таких больших и совершенных грудей. У американских были, но ведь это все не натуральное, а просто пластика, буэ… Мужчина поморщился. Нет, он уверен, что здесь все свое, тщательно взращенное на ниве Киевской Руси. Ох, Оленька… Даже имя такое круглое и белое, как они… Шелковистая кожа, наверняка, сладкая как мед! Мужчина начал кусать губы, чтобы не застонать в голос. Чему бы ему этого не стоило, но он заполучит ее!

Конференция подошла к концу, но все по-прежнему толпились в зале. Первым выпихнули за дверь Людвига, который чуть не свернул себе шею, пытаясь поближе рассмотреть Ольгу. Даже Россия, который распространял вокруг себя практически видимую ауру угрозы, не мог остановить страны, завороженно наблюдающих за его сестрой.

Как-то очень спонтанно пришло решение пойти еще посидеть в бар и Америка, как главный герой, под внимательным взглядом России, был выпихнут вперед, чтобы пригласить Украину. Девушка засмущалась, но кивнула, понимая, что лучше бы познакомиться со странами и в неформальной обстановке – это был ее первый выход в свет, и ей все было очень интересно.

Франция ужом вился вокруг нее, легко оттесняя остальных, недовольно по этому поводу гудящих, пока его не остановила тяжелая рука. Толпа стран, счастливо избавившихся от России (главного препятствия перед Украиной) и Франции (опять же, второго главного препятствия), радостно прибавила шаг, и все резво скрылись в коридорах.

А Франция нервно сглотнул, вдруг как-то понимая, что Украина сидела на конференции рядом с братом, и тот прекрасно мог видеть все происходящее. И не сказать по его виду, чтобы Россия был в восторге от того, что сиськи его дорогой Оленьки так бесцеремонно рассматривали.

Молчание затягивалось. Франциск попытался было незаметно прошмыгнуть мимо Брагинского, но неожиданный рывок и удар всем телом об стену вышиб из него весь воздух, да и вообще желание сопротивляться.

Иван выглядел… Злым. Редко когда можно было видеть такое выражение на обычно невинной мордашке, но Бонфуа уже имел возможность увидеть это однажды – еще во время войны. И это как-то не радовало. Но зато сразу становилось понятно, что в бар он не пойдет и хорошо будет, если вообще выживет. Бедняга даже всхлипнул, так ему стало себя жаль – неужели Бог и сегодня отвернется от него?

\- Прости, Иван, – он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, что, учитывая его положение, было немного сложно – сейчас он стоял, припертый к стене, а Брагинский без особого труда фиксировал его одной рукой за горло.

\- За что простить? – Тихий голос, но от этого еще более страшно. Зато Францу удалось с такого близкого расстояния увидеть, что у Ивана и дражайшей Оленьки волосы одного цвета. Непонятно как, но этот факт немного поднял ему настроение, и даже появилась вера в светлое будущее!

\- Прости, что я смотрел на твою сестричку! – Франц добавил в голос трагизма и продолжил, - Но ведь она настолько прелестна! Зачем ты прятал ее столько лет дома, не показывая миру? Это просто кощунство…

\- … Прятать такие сиськи, ты это хотел сказать? – Иван улыбнулся, а Франция чуть повертел головой, стараясь ослабить стальной зажим его ладони. Но спорить с этим утверждением он не мог, пусть даже его потом убьют, поэтому он кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Но грудь у Оленьки и в самом деле просто потрясающая! Большая и мягкая, она… - Франция беспомощно посмотрел на Россию, обрисовывая в воздухе ладонями формы Украины. Ну не дурак ведь Брагинский, должен же понять, что у Франциска просто не было шанса сопротивляться этой груди!

Иван кивнул. Неожиданное движение – и вот Франц уже впечатан лицом в стену, а Брагинский прижимает его всем телом, нашептывая в ухо:

\- Большая и мягкая? Ты просто не знаешь, какова она на ощупь – она лучше, чем все твои жалкие домыслы.

Лучше? Француз вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь успокоиться. Неужели Россия спит с сестренкой? Неожиданно эта мысль, казалось, просто спустилась ему в пах, заставляя сердце биться чаще, и вызывая в голове всякие неприличные картины, в которых он был дока.

\- А на вкус? – Он толкнулся назад, ощущая под плащом Брагинского нехилый такой стояк. Как не странно, это даже не испугало его, лишь добавило возбуждения. Наверное, он не смог бы сейчас оторваться от Ивана, даже если бы все страны стояли вокруг них.

\- Она самая сладкая в этом мире. Молочного цвета кожа, небольшие розовые сосочки. Знаешь, она так забавно вскрикивает, если их сжать чуть посильнее… - Хриплый голос Ивана словно проникает сквозь кожу, заставляя плавиться нервы. Франция, уже не стесняясь, стонет и толкается назад, навстречу бедрам Брагинского, потираясь об его мощный стояк.

\- Ещее-ооо, - хрипит Франц, принимаясь поглаживать себя. Быстро приходит понимание, что ткань очень сильно мешает, и он, не колеблясь, расстегивает штаны и с облегчением стонет, сжимая в ладони пылающий член. 

Сильная рука останавливает его, заставив вскрикнуть от возмущения, Брагинский сдирает с него брюки и подхватывает Францию на руки. Франциск сразу же обнимает его за шею, зарываясь пальцами в эти светлые волосы, и закидывает ноги тому на пояс, прижимаясь подрагивающим от нетерпения членом России к животу.

Брагинский с удовлетворением кивает и, без особых усилий поддерживая Францию одной рукой, вторую подносит ему к лицу. Франциск, страшно понятливый, когда дело касается секса, немедленно обхватывает пальцы губами, начиная их посасывать и не отрывая взгляд от таких ярких сейчас глаз России.

\- А ее волшебный ротик, ммммм! Ты просто не представляешь себе, насколько он чудесный. Теплый и старательный, он возносит меня на вершины блаженства, – Иван с удовлетворением отмечает, что теперь Франция куда старательнее вылизывает его пальцы. Им оказалось до смешного легко управлять – и если сначала он собирался действительно набить морду наглому французу, то теперь можно наказать его несколько иначе!

Влажные скользкие пальцы очерчивают его губы, и Франция высовывает язык, пытаясь их поймать. Кто бы знал, что обычно такой холодный и отстраненный Россия может быть таким … развратным? Спать с собственной сестрой, это надо же! У Франциска еще мелькают мысли, как бы устроить тройничок с Украиной и Россией, но пальцы уже протискиваются в него, растягивая, и он болезненно стонет.

Иван тут же глушит его стон поцелуем, тихо шепча в губы:

\- Тшшш… Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали, и это все закончилось?

Нет! Он не хочет! Франция жмурится, когда неугомонные пальцы движутся в нем, впрочем, недолго. Вскоре они покидают его, оставляя легкое чувство неудовлетворенности, но Иван уже опускает его чуть ниже, насаживая на себя и ловя в поцелуе болезненный вскрик.

Франция дрожал всем телом, беспомощно цепляясь в плечи Ивана. Слишком много для него! Слишком резко! Но как же хорошо…

Он изгибает спину и беспомощно вскрикивает от яркой вспышки удовольствия. Брагинский ухмыляется и, не прекращая движения, шепчет:

\- Так же вскрикивает и она, когда я в нее вхожу. Оля всегда такая узкая… Ее тело быстро забывает вторжения. Но сейчас ты куда уже… - последние слова он буквально простонал, так как Франция, чувствуя уже смутную ревность к Украине, сжался изнутри. Его тело горело, требуя все больше и больше. С трудом распахнув на Иване плащ, он пробрался ладонями под широкий ворот льняной рубашки, сжимая плечи партнера и отстраненно замечая…

\- Она царапается? – С трудом усмехается Франция, пытаясь отвлечься и оттянуть близкий уже оргазм. Иван протяжно стонет, разбивая звенящую тишину коридора, когда короткие ногти проходятся по кровавым полоскам на его плечах.

\- Да! – вскрикивает он и прижимает Франциска еще ближе к себе, продолжая остервенело вбиваться в его тело. Тот протяжно стонет и, с трудом протиснув между ними руку, начинает быстро двигать рукой на своем члене в такт движениям Ивана. Всего несколько секунд – и Францию скручивает в оргазме. Он успевает еще услышать стон России, а потом мир меркнет во вспышке удовольствия.

Когда он открывает глаза, то понимает, что сидит возле Ивана, оперевшись спиной на стену и безуспешно пытается отдышаться. Брагинский неспешно, по стеночке, встает и неспеша оправляет на себе одежду. Потом подает Франции его штаны.

\- Я надеюсь, ты больше не будешь цепляться к моей сестренке? – от его улыбки что-то внутри скручивается, остро напоминая только что полученное удовольствие.

\- Если так будет заканчиваться каждый раз, то я совершенно не против поухаживать за ней подольше, – Франциск улыбается, приводя себя в порядок. К нему уже вернулась обычная самоуверенность.

Брагинский хмыкает и направляется к выходу, игнорируя идущего за ним Францию. Нужно будет сказать Оле, чтобы не надевала такую прозрачную рубашку. А впрочем… Почему бы и нет?


End file.
